


True Luck

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: It is the day of Alpha King Viktor’s wedding. He is to marry Yuuri Katsuki, an Omega chosen by his advisors, for the benefit of his country. What he doesn’t know, is that there is a surprise in store for him at the altar.





	True Luck

_True mates that found each other were lucky._

Viktor couldn't help but think as he watched his younger Omega cousin, Yuri, laughing with his Alpha, Lord Otabek Altin. They had found each other after the late Lord Altin had brought his oldest son and heir to the castle to be introduced to the royal family. The two boys, still quite young had accidentally knocked into each other and the whole room had lit up with a blinding light.

It was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever witnessed.

It did not happen a lot. Most people chose to settle down and have families with other people. Viktor knew many couples, his late parents, Yurio's parents and their grandparents, who had all been happy with their partners.

On the other hand, there were Yakov and Lilia, Beta True Mates who had not worked out. They still cared for each other and were a formidable team and yet their marriage had ended in a huge pile of ash.

So, yes, most people were happy with the partners they found themselves. Those who found their True Mates were not guaranteed a romantic or even a happy ending with them.

Still. Most children dreamed and told stories of finding their True Mates someday.

Viktor had never been one of those children.

As the heir to the throne of a small country still recovering from the civil wars from his great grandfather's time, he always knew his marriage would be arranged for the good for his country.

Which was today. In a few hours, Viktor would stand at the altar and vow to cherish an omega chosen by for him by Yakov and Lilia.

"Hey," said Yuri, "What are you moping about?"

"I am not moping little Yuri," said Viktor, smiling, "I am contemplating,"

"Contemplating what, old man?"

Viktor shrugged, used to Yuri's mannerisms, "Life,"

Yuri snorted.

"Being dramatic as usual I see. You should probably pull yourself together. You're getting married and that poor omega is going to have to-"

"Alright Yura," said Otabek, gently, "We should leave Viktor alone for some time. You have to get ready too, my love,"

Yuri huffed but nodded. As Viktor's only living family member, he would be walking the young King down the aisle. Despite his rough language, Viktor knew Yuri took the responsibility seriously, just as Viktor had taken the responsibility of walking Yuri down the aisle two years ago.

Georgi slipped into the room just as the other two slipped out. His arms were filled with clothes and different things needed to get ready for a wedding.

"Hello there love, How are you today?"

"I'm well Georgi. You?"

"Good. Good. Well, it's time darling. Let's dress you up,"

Viktor smiled at his longtime friend and per his instructions, got up to stand on the small podium. Georgi must have sensed his mood because he put on some music and got to work silently.

As he mindlessly followed instructions to move, bring up his arm and so forth, Viktor's mind wandered to the Omega he would be marrying.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Besides sharing the name of his cousin, much to Yura's chagrin, he was also the second royal baby born to a vast empire. His parents presided over at least five countries directly and had a strong influence in three other, something they would soon have in Viktor's home country too.

What Viktor did not understand why they were marrying their son to a small devastated country.

He had only seen the omega from afar and had small conversations from a distance while being chaperoned. Per tradition, they had refrained from touching each other.

However, from what he had learned about him, the omega had a shy demeanour that masked a great understanding of politics and deep intelligence. The soft-spoken omega, that put everyone at ease with his gentle words, could become very firm and tall when needed. Not traits needed for a King or First Queen, but perfect for a Queen or a second King and Queen. According to reports, Yuuri Katsuki had attracted the eyes of many of his family's allies, powerful allies, and yet his parents had chosen to send him here. To a King who had lost most of his family and a country that still remembered the devastation of war and illness.

It is not as if they needed the marriage for the alliance. Viktor's country had metal that they could not sell themselves and needed the help of wealthier transporters. They were desperate enough that they would have agreed to the Katsuki family's terms even without the marriage and their son could have made his home in a much more comfortable place and yet here they were.

It did not make sense. Yakov and Lilia had been sceptical too but after extensive research, they could not find any ulterior motives. Yuuri himself was known to be kind by the common people and nobles alike and his parents needed nothing from Viktor. In the end, Viktor, Yuri and their advisors and friends had decided to put the matter to rest and celebrate their good fortune. The Katsuki family, after all, could not turn on them if their own son became part of the royal family. Marriage was the best way to solidify any alliance.

It would also be good to have someone like Yuuri by his side as he continued the work of his grandfather and mother. Both who had died too early. Grandfather had been assassinated by those who had not liked the outcome of the war and both his parents and Yuri's had fallen victim to an illness that had spread throughout the country.

Viktor had been young and Yakov had taken the reins but it was his turn now and Yuuri would make the perfect partner as he continued rebuilding. Maybe they could learn to care for each other too, the way his parents had.

Georgi tapped him gently, startling him out of his thoughts.

"It's almost time darling. Mila will be here with some snacks before the wedding. Don't want you to feel peckish when you get up there,"

"Thank you, Georgi, You're a godsend,"

Georgi smiled, "It's always been a pleasure, you know that Vitya,"

Viktor smiled at him, "I know,"

Georgi took his hand pulled him into a hug, "You know we all love you,"

Viktor nodded and buried his face into the other Alpha's shoulder, inhaling the calming scent.

"We, Mila and I, have met you your future Second King. We took him out a few times. He seems like a lovely person and we hope he will make you happy,"

Viktor smiled and pulled away, "Thank you,"

Georgi kissed his cheek softly and exited the room, leaving Viktor to inspect himself in the mirror.

The was a white shirt and a white coat embroidered with gold. The pants were in the same shade of gold. There were a few rings and bracelets signifying different things. Georgi had covered his face to hide any small blemishes and the blush made his cheekbones stand out. Looking himself in the mirror, he found that he was excited to see what Yuuri looked like. The Omega was a beautiful person after all.

"Well, don't you look dashing, King,"

Viktor grinned and turned around, "Mila!"

Mila out down the patter of cheeses and pastries, "Spin for me Vitya,"

Viktor grinned and did a little spin, "Presentable?"

"Absolutely," said Mila, "Here. Eat this. Yakov had them make your favourite,"

"God, I love you, people,"

"Oh, We know. You tell us all the time," said Mila, grinning, "Speaking of Love, we had a talk with Yuuri,"

"Oh yes, Georgi- wait! A talk?! Please tell that is not what it sounds like!"

"Nothing extensive. We just told him to take care of you,"

"Mila!"

And then the curiosity got the better of him, "What did he say?"

"He took it quite well, very good with words that one. Has quite a backbone too, wouldn't know it if you saw him though. Perfect for you and your dramatics,"

"Haha,"

"Now I have to go slip into my dress. You wait here. Yuri will probably be here soon,"

"Alright," said Viktor, "See you out there,"

Mila blew him a kiss before leaving him alone once again. He turned back to the mirror. After a little while, Yuri slipped in and came to stand beside him. His clothes were the same as Viktor's but without any of the gold.

"Hey," he said, softly, "It's almost time,"

"Yeah,"

"You look good,"

"You too little one," said Viktor

Yuri grumbled, "Wish you would stop calling me that,"

Viktor smiled and tucked the other's hair, "Never,"

Yuri opened his mouth to say something but Lilia chose the moment to peep in.

"Five Minutes, you two. Remember your dance lessons Vitya. You too Yura. We do not need you two to trip out there,"

"Yes Lilia," said both boys, ever obedient

As soon as she stepped back out, they both burst out laughing.

"You would think she would stop that now," Said Yuri

"I know. It's been so many years and so many dances," said Viktor

" _Your feet Yura!"_ said Yuri, doing an impression of Lilia

 _"Arms straighter Vitya,"_ said Viktor and they both burst into giggles again.

"She is pretty wonderful though," said Viktor

"I know. We would be nowhere without her and Yakov,"

Viktor smiled sadly at the wistful look on Yuri's face. Viktor at least remembered their parents. Yuri had been too young to remember any of them. He had only gotten to meet his father's father. But then Nikolai had been taken from him too. It really wasn't fair.

"Anyway," said Yuri, standing a bit straighter, "It's time to get you out there,"

Yuri took his arm and lead him through the door and into the hall. From there it was a short walk to the wedding hall.

"Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be,"

The music began and the servants opened the huge wooden doors. Yuri took Viktor's arm once again started walking him down the row of outer seats. Yuuri would be coming in from the other side. The two of them would only become visible to each other once they reached the stairs to the elevated balcony.

As they got near to the stairs, Yuri gestured to one of the Katuki guests waiting on the balcony alongside Yakov and the minister.

"That is Yuuko. They say she is a type of seer and can sense True Mates. The only condition is that she has to have met both of them,"

Viktor remembered Yuuko. He had met her only once at the beginning of the negotiations but she had left an impression. She was also one of Yuuri's closest friends.

He didn't know why Yuri was telling him this though. His cousin usually did not believe in such things. But then again, once upon a time, Yuri had not believed in True Mates either.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the other groom came into view along with all the guests. They were all looking at them, murmuring amongst themselves about their clothes and how they looked.

Viktor could only watch Yuuri though. The Omega looked beautiful. He was wearing the same suit as Viktor, only the colours were swapped. The Golden suit fit him perfectly and made him look like a glowing being from the old tales.

When Yuuri smiled at him shyly, Yura had to tug at his arm to keep him from tripping over the stairs. He could tell his cousin was silently laughing at him.

"Get yourself together, you fool," said Yuri, all with mirth in his eyes, "You can ogle him later. Get through this first,"

"Yeah. Yeah,"

When they got to the intended place on the balcony, Viktor took a peek at the audience. Seeing, Mile, Georgi and the rest of his friends he smiled and turned his attention back to the minister.

"Who is standing with the grooms today?"

"I am Yakov. Viktor's guardian between the age of ten to the say he became a man,"

"I am Yuri, Viktor's blood cousin,"

"I am Mari, Yuuri's sister,"

"I am Yuuko, Yuuri's advisor and friend,"

"Wonderful. Let us begin. Yuri, Mari please extend the grooms' hands toward each other so they might clasp them,"

Mari took Yuuri's right hand while Yuri took Viktor's. Viktor's hand went palm up and Yuuri's hand was placed on top of his palm down.

Viktor was _not_ expecting what happened next.

A gasp went through the room as a blinding white light emitted from their hands surrounding the two grooms until it felt to Viktor that they were the only two people there.

Viktor and Yuuri stared at each other for a few seconds before the light was dying down and they were plunged back into a room filled with shocked murmurs and movements.

Through his daze and surprise, Viktor noticed that while Yuuri looked dazed too, he did not look that surprised by them being True Mates. A glance around showed that neither did Yuuko and Mari. But how-

Oh.

_Oh._

_They had known._

What had Yuri said? Yuuko had to meet both mates to know. Now that he thought about it, the marriage had not been a suggestion until after he had shaken hands with Yuuko.

_They had known._

When he looked back to Yuuri, there was a sheepish and apologetic look on his face. Well, that confirmed it.

_But why had they waited so long to test it?_

_Why not tell him beforehand and get it over with?_

_Why wait? Did that want a spectacle?_

_Were they trying to keep Yuulo's power a secret?_

So many questions. So few answers.

However, as gazed at Yuuri, his soft brown eyes filled with intelligence and kindness, his flushed cheeks and gentle smile, only one question came out.

"Can I kiss you Yuuri?"

In response, Yuuri surged up and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Viktor could not help the full body shudder that resulted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finding your True Mate did not guarantee you a romantic or even a happy ending.

However.

_True mates that found each other were lucky._

_Viktor certainly felt lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
